


The Kobra Kid Goes Nyooom

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, They are babey your honor, kobra races at the crash track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Kobra's first race at the Crash Track
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	The Kobra Kid Goes Nyooom

Kobra leaves before the others wake up-- they know where he'll be, and he doesn't think he could stand Poison's worrying, not when Kobra's got nerves of their own to deal with. 

It's dawn, the desert still cool with the memory of nighttime even as the sun rises, warming the back of Kobra's neck as they bend over their bike. They perform one last check of the engine, the tires, the brakes. He runs his fingers over the slightly-raised paint, black on red, with little splatters in all the colors of the rainbow-- an unexpected, but not unwelcome accident, after he'd left it uncovered next to Poison's splatter-paint... something. He steps back from the bike, and can't help but let out a shriek of delight and excitement looking at it, bouncing up and down a few times before clambering onto the bike and speeding off, seeing just how fast they can go, for the fun of it.

The Crash Track is bustling as Kobra pulls up, walking their bike over to the "27" spray-painted in the dust. They leave it there, for the time being, meandering through the crowd to the registration tent.

"The Kobra Kid, 27," he signs, then fingerspells his name, just in case, and the 'joy on duty frowns, confused.

"We've got a... Cobra Cid registered under 27? Clearly a mistake, but it's too late to change it, this time around." Kobra mentally curses out whoever had fucked it up, then shrugs, nodding. The 'joy writes something down on a piece of paper, and then pulls out a marker, gesturing to Kobra's arm. He blinks, confused, and the 'joy explains. "I'm gonna write down your event on your arm, so you don't forget-- pay attention to when the announcer calls your event number, so you can tell when it's time to get ready, yeah?" Kobra nods, pulling up his sleeve. The marker is scratchy against his skin, and he rubs at it once the ink is dry, trying to rid himself of the texture.  
Back at their bike, they figure just one more time checking over the bike won't hurt, and so they kneel beside it on the ground, using their bandanna to wipe away the dust they'd acquired on the ride over. By the time everything's been checked-over, the crowds have mostly cleared away, dissappeared off to the sidelines of the track. Kobra wonders if their crew is there, too, or if they're still hanging around by the entrance, buying paper cones of roasted nuts, canned water with cubes of fresh-cut fruit for flavor. Kobra's always been with them before, snatching snacks out of Ghoul's hands when they aren't looking, arguing with Jet over which racer is hottest, letting Poison clutch his hands after a particularly bad crash. He shakes his head, realizing he's been chewing at his fingernails again, and deliberately shoves his hands into his pockets, humming slightly.

Finally, the announcer's slightly-too-excited voice calls up Kobra's race, a simple loop around a flat track. They jump up, grinning wildly, and roll their bike up to the starting line, standing astride it and looking out at the blindingly-bright sand. They grin, forcing themself to stare straight ahead, as they take their mark, and the announcer counts down from three.  
And they're off, and Kobra's speeding down the track right away-- too fast, too soon? Will the others bide their time until he's low on gas? Have the others already passed them? All he can see is color, and he's going so fast it takes his breath away, and Witchdamnit, he's forgotten his helmet, still sitting on a shelf in the garage. The thoughts flash through their head as they drive, leaning into the curves of the track, the noise of the track and the crowd and his bike all dissappearing, replaced by sheer focus. He rounds a corner, and another, and all of a sudden, he's passed the finish line, pulling his bike to a stop, almost surprised by how quickly the race is over. There's other racers here, too, finished before him, and 'joys pulling up behind him. 

He blinks, as suddenly the noise, and color of the world fade back in, and he grins, sinking into the sand beside his bike as the adrenaline fades out of him. The announcer is saying something, calling out the winners of the race, and Kobra doesn't care enough to listen, not right now. Eventually, all of the racers pull up, and then it's time to clear off the track for the next round. A 'joy with beaded braids and a pair of aviator goggles grins, shakes their hand and tells him, _good job_ , and Kobra smiles back, dazed, and signs something back at them as they head back to their 'parking spot'. 

And then his family is rushing up to him, wrapping him up in a hug as he tries to keep them from knocking the bike over, and Jet is laughing at his windswept hair, and Ghoul is dramatically begging for an autograph, and Poison is shoving their helmet into their hands, running a finger along Kobra's sand-scraped cheeks. The euphoria of the moment catches up with him like vertigo, nearly knocking him off his feet with a grin and a whoop, and then the four of them _are_ falling, sending up clouds of dust as they hit the ground in a tangled-up heap.

Kobra never does find out what place he came in, too distracted by the sheer glee of just having raced, for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> The Crash Track is @saveyourself on tumblr's headcanon!  
> Leave a comment below, and come follow me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
